Ultimate Survivor
by Crazy Big D
Summary: 24 Contestants 3 Tribes 1 Winner


Ultimate Survivor

Kokori Tribe

Link

Ganondorf

Darunia

Ingo

Zelda

Ruto

Malon

Naarubu

Mushroom Tribe

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Waluigi

Wario

Peach

Daisy

Toadette

Mobius Tribe

Sonic

Tails

Knuckles

Shadow

Eggman

Amy

Cream

Rouge

Hosts: Vector and Espio

" Welcome to ultimate survivor! Were here to find out which of these people are the ultimate survivor. Were your host for the show, Im Espio with Vector along side me."

" Earlier today our twenty four competitors ventured into the woods to find there campsite, where there awaits a nice surprise" Vector says

" We now near the immunity challenge so lets see what happand to our tribe earlier."

* * *

Kokori Tribe 

Link hacked away at the branches in his way before continuing on his way, closely followed by the rest of his tribe.

" Link, i thought you knew where we were going" Zelda said, who was directly behind him.

" I do" Link said back

" Well, we were told it should only take a half hour to reach camp, and we have been wandering around for nearly two hours."

" Listen i know where im going!" Link shouted " im an expert at this"

" Since when?" Narubu asked

" Since always"

" Well if your an expert i'd hate to be following an amateur" Ganondorf said

" If you think your so good then you lead!" Link shouted, and forcefully handed the machete to Ganondorf.

A Short Time Later

" That wasn't hard" Ganondorf said as he and the rest arrived at the camp.

" Lucky" Link muttered

" Guys we have a message" Malon shouted

" What's it about?" Zelda asked

" It's about tonights immunity challenge" Malon said

" So what is it?

* * *

Mobius Tribe 

Unlike the Kokori tribe, the Mobius tribe found the campsite much more easier. Then again it did help that Tails acted as overhead guide.

" That wasn't so bad was it" Sonic said

" Are you kidding?" Amy said " There is all sorts of disgusting creepy crawly s out there, and your saying it's not bad?"

" It's not. Your just a wuss" Sonic replied and turned to go to the table, but was knocked out moments later by Amy smacking him with her hammer.

" Was that really nessacerry?" Tails asked

" You want one as well!" Amy threatened

" No" Tails replied, putting his hands over his head for protection

" Guys we have a message" Knuckles said

" Read it then knucklehead" Rouge said

" Shut it bat girl!"

" What did you say!"

" Shut up!" Amy shouted

Knuckles and Rouge shot each other a quick death stare before Knuckles looked back at the letter.

" It's about tonight's challange" Knuckles said

* * *

Mushroom Tribe 

" Come on Wario, your holding us up!" Mario shouted

" Can't go on, So hungry" Wario muttered

" Come on you fat bitch, move it!" Peach shouted

" So hungry" Wario muttered again, then collapsed

" I'd better give him some of my pasta" Mario said

" Please Mario don't make this worse than it is" Daisy said

" What do you mean?"

" We all know your pasta taste like crap" Daisy said

" What are we going to do with Wario then?" Luigi asked

" Just drag him" Peach said

Toad then makes a feeble attempt at dragging Wario and fails. Everyone else then helps apart from Luigi who clears the path for them.

A While Later

" Damn that was hard" and exhausted Mario said " Who knew he would weight so much"

" Yeah, i mean who would would of known that someone with a belly that huge would weigh a lot" Daisy said sarcasticly. Mario just shot her a death glare.

" We have a letter on tonights challange" Toad shouted

" What is it?" Luigi asked

* * *

Challenge Area 

" Welcome teams" Espio greeted " I trust you found you camp easily

" No thanks to Link" Ganondorf said

" Shut it!" Ruto shouted " You leave my Linky poo alone"

" _Linky poo" _Link thought, Then slowly edged away from Ruto

" Anyway we have your first challenge today, but first we need you to elect a tribe leader. Take these pieces of papers and write who your leader will be when you've finshed.

* * *

Kokori Tribe 

" It's obvious that i shall be leader " Link said. Then goes to write his name on the papers

" No way. Im gonna be leader" Ganondorf said " I found us the campsite, it's only fair."

" I am!" Link shouted, who snatched the paper back.

" What about me?" Ingo said

" You? You must be joking" Ganondorf said

While this was going on Ruto had somehow gotten the paper and wrote her name on the paper and walked over to Vector and Espio.

Mobius Tribe

" I think i should be leader" Shadow said

" You!" Sonic shouted " No way are we having a faker a leader"

" Exactly. So ill be leader" Knuckles said

" No way Knucklehead!" Sonic shouted

" Im leader" Amy said, who now had her hammer out

" Im cool with that" Sonic said, who took several steps back

Amy then wrote her name on the paper and walked over to Vector and Espio.

Mushroom Tribe

"I think the only way to do this is to vote. I nominate my self" Mario said

" Me too" Wario quickly said

" And me" Toad said

" Between me and Wario it is then" Mario said

" Raise your hands if you want Wario to be leader" Peach said. Waluigi raised his hand

" Well it ain't you. Raise your hand for Mario. Only Luigi raised his hand.

" Toad it is then" Peach said then gave in the paper.

* * *

" We have your papers in" Espio said, Which came to a shock to the Kokori tribe as they we still arguing. 

" Who's our leader then?" Link asked

" Ruto"

" What!" Ganondorf shouted

" And the leader of the Mobius tribe is Amy. And Leader of the Mushroom tribe is Toad. Now let me tell you that the leader cannot be voted of the island until the tirbes merge."

" So what's the challenge then?" Link asked

" You just did it" Vector answered

" What!" Everyone shouted

" Why didn't you tell us?" Peach asked

" It was a surprise" Espio said " And seeing as the Mushroom tribe got the leader sheet in first they win. We'll see you other two tribes at tribal council."

" Why two of us?" Sonic asked

" because one person from each tribe will be eliminated each week" Espio answered

" Why?"

" I don't know. I didn't make these rules. Just come later"

* * *

Tribal Council 

" Welcome Mobius tribe, it is now time to vote off one of your tribe. Tails you start us off." Vector said

( After voting )

" Lets see how you voted" Espio said " 1st vote Eggman 2nd vote Cream 3rd vote Knuckles 4th Vote Eggman 5th vote Cream 6th vote Rouge 7th vote Cream 8th vote Shadow. Cream you out extinguish your flame and leave.

Cream leaves

" You lot are now dismissed. Lets go see the Kokori tribe." Vector said

Espio and Vector then walk to the other set up area

" You just seen how the Mobius tribe did it, so i don't need to explain." Vector said " Ingo starts us off.

After voting

" Lets see how you voted" Espio said "1st vote Ganondorf 2nd Vote Ganondorf 3rd vote Ingo 4th vote Malon 5th vote Ingo 6th vote ingo 7th vote Ganondorf 8th vote Ingo. Ingo your out. Put your flame out and leave.

Ingo does so and leaves

" Well that wraps up for the first show" Espio said

" Yep, tune in next time" Vectot said

* * *

Im open to any ideas for challenges as ill probably run short on ideas by the end of this. Also i may start letting you decide on who leaves so leave that in a review if there is someone you want out. 


End file.
